Thats right, Stare at the Werewolf
by Midnight Feast 101
Summary: Zodiac, 14, is a werewolf who is adopted. Story is better than this terrible summery.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through the white hospital corridors at St. Mungo's, I thought about how messed up my life is. Losing my mother at birth, my father dying of grief two years later, moving into an orphanage where I was poked and prodded by all the older kids, forced to shop for my spell books alone, facing my first year of Hogwarts with no friends, and now this. The smell of smoke filled my nose as I walked past the _Reg Farette Ward_, which is one ward away from mine, the _Dai Llewyen Ward. _I was the only child in there. I got no comfort from the woman with the massive bite; I nearly puked when they took of her bandages. The red haired man was a nice but talkative character, and I spent my days talking to him. His family was coming to visit for Christmas. Oh, right, that's today. Woo freaking hoo.

As I enter the ward, I notice the Unbearable-Smell Woman was surrounded by Healers. This happens to often for me to care, so I lay down on my crisp white bed and begin to read. The door opens with many shouts and squeals of 'Dad!' and 'Arthur!' I guess the red-haired man's family was here. I kept my book up to my face, but I wasn't reading, I was watching. I guessed his children and wife were the ones with flaming hair. There was also a man with grey hair, but he didn't look very old, a girl with pink hair, who was holding the old/young man's hand, a tall black man, a girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy with black hair and glasses. _Crash. _Everyone turned as I hastily retrieved my book from under my bed. This man knew Harry Potter. I kept staring, but they didn't notice. Boring. I zoned out for a bit, reading again, until I heard him speak slightly louder.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said to his family. "The others in my ward aren't so lucky. See the woman in the far corner? She won't tell anyone what bit her, so she was probably handling something illegal. And that poor girl over there-" I dropped my gaze to the book in my hands. "Bitten by a _werewolf_, poor girl," Arthur completed in a hushed voice. "A werewolf?" said his wife in an equally quiet voice. "Shouldn't be in a separate room?" She glanced uneasily at me. "It's two weeks to the full moon," he assured her. As they resumed talking about something else, I stole another glance at them. The man with grey hair was staring at me with this burning expression. That's right, I thought sourly. Stare at me. Zodiac, the werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

The family talked for a few more minutes, but I wasn't listening. I put my book down and watched them for a while. The only person who took any notice of me was the man with grey hair. What was his problem? I continued to watch, avoiding his eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was it was only the grey haired man and the red-haired wife in the room. I shook my head, trying to realise what had woken me up. Then a deafening scream filled my ears.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE MAIN IDEA?' The wife was yelling at her cowering husband. The grey haired man walked to the door, then turned and looked at me. He beckoned for me to follow him. Puzzled, I hopped out of bed and out the door with him.

He shut the door behind us. 'What is your name?' he asked, smiling kindly. I blinked, then replied.

'Uh, Zodiac.'

I wondered where this was going. There was a silence between us.

'Who bit you?' he said unexpectedly. I froze for a minute.

'Fenrir Greyback,' I mumbled.

I saw anger flash in his eyes. 'Yes, I thought so,' he said, his voice cold and brittle. 'He got me too.' I stared at him. Was he saying…

'Yes, I'm a werewolf,' he said when he saw my confusion. 'Ever since I was about 5. It's not easy. My parents were very stressed. Are yours?' he questioned. I clenched my fists and said nothing. He seemed to understand, because he looked at his feet.

'I'm an orphan,' I muttered. He started, then stopped.

'Maybe… maybe you c-could stay with us?' he stuttered.

'Us?' I questioned.

'Me and Tonks, the woman with pink hair,' he answered. 'We have always wanted a-a child,' he said hastily. 'I mean, if-if you don't want to-'

'Really?' I said, cutting him off. He nodded slowly.

For the first time in years, hope and happiness filled me like a bright, shining star.


	3. Chapter 3

*2 weeks later*

I bound down the stairs into my father's arms. He carries me into the kitchen where my mother is cooking pancakes. I eat up happily, and they watch me, beaming.

Not.

I hardly see my father. He is always off doing something for the Order of the Phoenix. My mother too. And I haven't even seen my own house yet. I really shouldn't complain. I hated the orphanage. Grimy rooms with creaky beds. It really was disgusting. No one was nice to me there. Everyone is nice to me here. I made great friends with Hermione and Ginny. We all share a room. I am in Ginny's year. Apparently 4th year is a big year. Great.

I roll over in my bed and see that Hermione and Ginny are not there. They must have left without me. I hop out of bed, pull on my dressing gown, and look in the mirror. My long, wavy black hair fell over the sides of my pale face. I stared into my own large, dark eyes and sighed. Then I pulled a brush through my hair and go downstairs. I try to walk as slowly as possible.

_Crack._

I stifle a shriek as Fred and George appear suddenly next to me. 'Why do you keep doing that?' I said weakly. 'Our pleasure,' said Fred winking. I glare at him, and continue my slow walk down stairs. When I reach the kitchen, a burst of sound fills my ears.

'WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!'

'FILTHY HALFBLOODS, SCUM, BLOOD TRAITORS!'

I sigh again and try to ignore the noise. My mum looks up from the paper and pulls out a chair next to her. Her hair was short and purple.

'Hey Zo. Have a good sleep?'

I shrug. 'It was reasonable.'

She smiles at me and puts down the paper. 'Can I have a look at that?' I ask. 'Sure thing,' she replies. I turn it over to the front page where it displayed a large picture of Azkaban. A huge hole was in the side of it. It was titled '_Mass breakout from Azkaban._' Underneath were pictures of different wizards and witches who escaped. Only one caught my eye.

'Who's that?' I ask Tonks, pointing to a picture of a witch. She peaks over my shoulder at the picture. 'Oh. That's Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'Hmm. She looks familiar,' I say. I stare down into her dark eyes. She glares back at me.

All through the day, I thought hard about where I had seen her. But nothing clicked into place. That thought was driven out of my mind when Ginny asked me a question no one had ever asked me before.

'Who were your parents?' she asked, then flushed at the look on my face. 'Sorry,' she muttered. 'No, it's ok,' I said, playing with my hair. I thought hard about how to answer.

'My mum's name was Alrixbelta. I don't know my father's name,' I answered slowly.

'Oh,' she said.

'I have a small photo,' I said, reaching for my bag. It took a few moments of rummaging to find it. 'Here we are,' I said, tugging it free. It showed a woman with black hair and dark eyes, just like mine. She fluttered her long eyelashes. I gazed down at her, then I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach. I dropped the photo and stood up wildly.

'Zodiac?' said Ginny, startled. I dashed out of the room and into the broom cupboard. It was the only room not occupied. Now I knew where I had seen Bellatrix Lestrange.

Not Alrixbelta. Bellatrix.

Died when I was born? Yeah right.

Father dying of grief? I don't think so.

The truth dawned on me like a shadow over the Earth.

Zodiac Lestrange.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zodiac Lestrange. _

_Zodiac_ Lestrange.

Zodiac _Lestrange._

Zodiac Lestrange.

I can't believe it.

After what seemed like an hour, I let myself out of the closet and went downstairs, where everyone was eating lunch. I don't think I could face going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I stared around at everyone. Surely someone would have known. If they did, then why didn't they tell me? Maybe they didn't want me to know. My stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

*The Next Day*

'Mum says get up, your breakfast is on the table and she wants you to hurry up,' said George's loud voice in my ear. I groan and get up. We all ate breakfast in a sleepy silence, until Molly noticed the time.

We got on the train just as it started to move. I sat in a compartment with Ginny, Neville, Harry, and a Ravenclaw girl called Luna.

'So, Luna, this is Zodiac,' Ginny said.

She looked up. Her eyes were bigger than mine.

'Yes,' she said dreamily. 'Yes, Ginny has told me a lot about you, and I have listened to many Slytherin's conversations.' She leaned closer to me. 'Apparently being a werewolf is the next big thing,' she whispered, a slight maniac smile on her face.

Alrighty then.

I zoned out as they chatted. I almost fell asleep, until the compartment door opened with a crash. I looked out and realised Hermione and Ron were sitting down. The cause of the crash was Draco Malfoy, and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

'What?' said Harry heatedly.

'Manners Potter, or I will have to give you a detention,' Malfoy said, his eyes alive with malice. As they argued, I glared at him, and then remembered something. He was my cousin. Great. What a pleasant surprise. I picked up my book that was beside me and hid my face behind it. Someone yanked it out of my hands.

'Hey!' I yelled, glaring at Malfoy.

'What is this thing you're reading anyway?' he said, laughing. 'Looks like it is from an op shop.' He threw it back at me and walked away, still laughing. I scowled, and went back to my book. Flipping through it, I found a small bit of parchment. Frowning, I read it.

_Meet me in Compartment 26. Draco_

What did Draco Malfoy want from me? Should I go? I racked my brains for answers.

'Where are you going, Zodiac?' asked Ginny as I made my way to the compartment door. I froze.

'Erm, bathroom,' I lied, and slipped out before they could question me anymore.

'23, 24, 25,' I muttered under my breath. I came to a halt in front of Compartment 26. I could hear laughter and talking. I took a deep breath, and knocked.

The sound stopped abruptly. 'Come in,' said a voice, and I recognised it as my cousins. I opened the door slowly. Inside there were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a boy I recognised as Blaise Zabini. Only he looked angry. The others, on the contrary, looked rather pleased. Not knowing what to do, I sat down.

'We have a few matters to discuss with you, Zodiac,' said Malfoy, without a preliminary hello. 'Nothing to worry about,' he said quickly, obviously spotting the look on my face. 'Actually, you should be very happy.' He leaned in closer. 'We have found out your true parentage.' This was the thing I least expected. I leant back in surprise.

'How?' I spluttered.

He shrugged. 'My father told me. He's very pleased.'

'Zodiac, we want you to be with us,' said Pansy intently. 'You belong here.'

The truth dawned on me. I, Zodiac, had not known my past for 14 years. I never felt accepted, or loved, or cared for. And now, I could.

'So?' said Draco, raising an eyebrow.

I was silent for another moment, then smiled. 'Alright,' I said. They exchanged grins with each other, and I thought about what I just did. There were no doubts.

I belonged here.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

'Zodiac, what kept you?' said Ron through a mouth of Chocolate Frog. I was in a state of shock. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I sat down, and tried to not look like I had just sat in a compartment with a group of Slytherins.

'Are you ok, Zodiac?' said Hermione gently. Repulsion filled up inside me, and my body filled with burning hatred. Before I could stop myself, I thought _Mudblood_. I stifled a gasp. I was turning into a Slytherin already!

*_Later that Night*_

The Great Hall was full of laughter and talking. To me, it was much too loud. To pass the time, I stared around at everyone and criticized them under my breath.

'Mudblood,' I muttered, 'Mudblood, Halfblood' – I smirked as I looked at Neville Longbottom – 'Squib.' I gave a small, satisfied chuckle, but instantly regretted it. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was whispering with Crabbe and Goyle, but looked up and winked when he caught me watching him. Embarrassed, I shifted my gaze to Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting with 4 other Slytherin girls. She saw me looking, and whispered to her friends. They all looked around in surprise, and smiled warmly at me. Wow. Slytherins must be nicer than I thought.

Dumbledore dismissed us all, and I leapt up without waiting for anyone and strode out of the Hall. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the crowd. I stifled a shriek, and looked up. I found myself face to face with Malfoy. His face was inches from mine. A feeling rose up inside of me, an irresistible, burning feeling. I stopped myself just in time from doing something that was completely unacceptable. _Seriously? _I questioned myself, annoyed. _Think before you act!_

He pulled me behind a large statue. Waiting for me was Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. 'What's up?' I asked, sliding to the floor next to Pansy. Draco cleared his throat. 'My father wants something from you,' he said, not meeting my eyes. I raised an eyebrow, and as he looked up into my eyes, the burning feeling returned. There was silence for a few moments. 'Father wants to know about ... about the Order of the Phoenix.'

I sat in a stunned silence. They all looked at me, Pansy excited, Crabbe gormless, Goyle trollish, and Draco looked rather nervous.

'If you want to be with us,' piped up Pansy, 'You need to do some certain things. To prove you truly are a Slytherin.'

'Why me?' I asked.

'You have access to Gryffindor Tower. You have access to the Order of the Phoenix. And Draco-' Draco shot a warning look at Pansy, who had a bit of a smirk on her face as she continued, '-reckons there's absolutely _no one _better than you-'

'_No one _better than Zodiac to do this job,' finished Draco, glaring at Pansy, who was trying to suppress silent giggles.

'I'm not following you,' I said. 'What do you mean, no one better than me?'

Draco smiled. 'Nothing, don't you worry,' he said. Pansy waggled her eye brows at me when Draco wasn't looking, and exploded in another fit of silent laughter.

'So Zodiac,' Draco said briskly, 'Do you promise to give us the information we need?'

I looked into his eyes before answering.

'Yes,' I said. He leaned in closer.

I hesitated, then smiled.

'What would you like to know?'


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh no!' shrieked Hermione, unfolding a letter. 'Harry! Ron!'

It was the next morning, and I didn't dare move from my chair. I think I knew what it was about.

'How did they find out about the Order?' muttered Harry. 'I don't know,' said Hermione tearfully. Ron looked around.

'Trust me, whoever told the Malfoys is going to pay,' he said, balling his hands into fists.

Bring. It. On.

The next time I see Draco, he avoids my gaze nervously. I indicate to Pansy that I want to talk. She glanced around, and followed me behind the very same statue I met with the others yesterday.

'What's up with Draco?' I asked, hugging my knees to my chest. She smirked, made sure no one was listening, and leaned forward.

'Isn't it _obvious_?' she said. When I stared at her in a blank silence, she laughed.

'He likes you!' she screeched. My mouth dropped open.

'As in, _like _like?' I asked faintly. She nodded.

_Ring!_

'That's the bell,' I said, jumping up. I look at her nervously. 'Should I talk to him?'

'Duh,' she said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. 'If you hurry, you could catch him on the way to Herbology.'

I run away in the direction of Herbology. 'See ya!' I call over my shoulder.

By the time I get there, I am out of breath. I spot his white-blond head walking alone. Quickly, I whip out my wand. '_Diffindo_!' I gasp, pointing at him. He whips around as his cloak rips. As I ran towards him, I could hear him cursing. He turns and waits until we are face to face. 'Over here,' I say, pointing to a large tree. He follows me and we both sit down.

I take a deep breath. 'Pansy said you like me,' I say in a rush. He doesn't say anything. I look at him, then at my feet, my face burning. 'It doesn't matter if you do, it's just what Pansy told me, if it's not true then-'

'I do,' he says, cutting off my babbling. He looks at the ground. I see his face has turned pink. Then he looks back up at me. 'Do you like me?' he asks.

I stare at him, trying to think of how I could describe the burning feeling I get whenever he gets close, the passion that rises inside me whenever I look into his grey eyes...

'Yes,' I whisper. He looks into my eyes, stormy grey meeting midnight blue, and leans closer. I copy him. There was a moment of silence between us, then our lips met.

A fire burned up inside of me, a passionate, satisfying burning. It was like heaven. If I had known it was this good, I would've confessed to him earlier.

Draco pulls away, and looks at me nervously. I grin. His face relaxes, and he pulls me in for Round 2.


	7. Chapter 7

I returned to the Common Room 15 minutes later in a pure bliss. It felt like I was floating a few centimetres above the ground. I just kissed Draco Malfoy. A smile appeared on my face.

Waiting for me in the common room was Ginny. 'What took you?' she whined. 'I have been waiting for you for half an hour!'

I looked at her. 'I was just walking!' I replied, trying to sound as if the question was insulting.

A grin appeared on her face. 'You kissed someone, didn't you?' she asked slyly.

'What?' I asked, taken aback. 'No!'

When she continued to grin, I scowled at her. 'I'm going upstairs,' I muttered.

As I lay down in bed, I thought about what Draco had said. _Do you like me?_ 'Yes,' I whispered to no one.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I sat up so quickly I got a head rush. I blinked my eyes quickly to clear the black away from my eyes.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I looked around and saw a handsome eagle owl tapping at my window. I let it in and it dropped a letter in my lap. I opened it.

_Where is a good place for two supposed enemies to kiss with no one knowing? Draco._

I quickly grabbed a scrap of parchment and excitedly wrote down an answer.

_Secret Passageway: one eyed crones hump, tap it and say Dissendium. Meet me there 9:00 tomorrow night. Do not reply. Zodiac x_

I attached it to his owl, and it flew off into the night. I lay back in bed, with a satisfying thought of Draco waiting a response from me in the dead of night...

*_The Next Day_*

In the mirror, I apply some mascara and lipstick. I don't usually do this, but tonight seemed to be the night to start. I was bursting with excitement.

A roar of sound came from down the stairs. Perfect, that would make it hard to see me sneaking out. I slowly walked down stairs. Everyone was talking, laughing and drinking Butterbeer. I did not stop, but glided straight out the door. I checked my watch. It was ten to nine.

I quickened my pace. If I was late, it would be really embarrassing. I came to a halt in front of the one eyed crone. I tapped her and said the spell, and her hump opened. Here goes.

I stepped inside, and the air was sweet. It was also very dark. There were a few unlit lanterns. I lit them with my wand, drenching the room in golden light. I looked around. Draco wasn't here yet.

I heard the door open. I sat down quickly, brushed the dirt off my robes, and waited. The footsteps stopped.

'Zodiac?' he whispered.

'Over here,' I whispered back. The footsteps started again and I saw him advancing, a small smile on his face. When he saw me, his smile grew bigger and slightly slyer. I smiled playfully back. He sat down beside me, and without hesitation, we kissed.

It must've been out 5 minutes before I realised where I was. I heard a distant sound; it sounded like footsteps. Two pairs of feet. I ignored it, and kept kissing Draco. He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me on top of him. I could hear voices now. I still ignored it. The sound grew really close, then stopped.

'Hey!' called a voice. I gasped and looked up. Fred and George were glaring down at us as if they could not believe their eyes. Fred's face was mingled with extreme anger and disbelief. George, however, was far from angry. His lips were shaking and he was red with anger. I could not understand why he was so angry.

'Guys-' I began, but before I could say any more, George had ran over and punched Draco in the nose, swearing as he did so. Fred made a movement to join him, but I grabbed his arm.

'NO!' I shrieked. 'George, no!'

I looked at Fred, and he ran forwards and grabbed his twin. Draco jumped up, his nose bloody, looked at me, then ran off. George yelled swears and insults as Draco's white-blond head disappeared down the tunnel. I was so angry my hands were trembling. I walked straight up to George and slapped him. He stepped back, bewildered.

'Why did you do that?' I yelled, almost crying.

'Why were you kissing a Slytherin?' Fred and George yelled straight back.

I glared at them both.

'You are not to tell _anyone_,' I said angrily. I could not stop the flow of tears.

They glared right back at me. With one last look at them, I ran out of the passageway, sobbing. How could they do this to me?


End file.
